


Papillon

by StrawberryTrapper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, McHanzo Week, Multi, Mystery, Past Abuse, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTrapper/pseuds/StrawberryTrapper
Summary: Jesse McCree brings an unexpected guest to the Overwatch base, who this guest is and their past? How will they affect the others around them? Who do they belong to? Small contribution to McHanzo week!





	Papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was inspired by seeing all of the lovely McHanzo, WidowTracer, Symbra, Meihem, Zarya x Mei (idk ship names), Gency (aka: emergenji), Pharmercy, etc. ships. I wondered what would happen if these ships adopted a child? But then I dove deeper into the drama pool and thought: what if a ship adopts a child who’s connected to every member of Overwatch? After fooling around with the idea a bit, I decided to do this! This has a little OC, but mainly focuses on canon characters. Hope you all enjoy, please review!   
> Translation note: Papillon is French for ‘Butterfly’

Dark brown cowboy boots quickly shuffled down the dark, rainy streets of Eichenwalde, hurrying to a small lodge where most of the heroes were staying until they were stationed to another base at any time. Panting, the male knew he was approaching his destination. Dark brown irises narrowed, grasping his ‘secret’ in his calloused (and robotic) hands. His secret was not something he was hiding from Overwatch, but more specifically from well…Hanzo. Hanzo and Jesse had been going steady for quite some time now, but Jesse knew that his lover was a stickler, alright. Of course Jesse loved him and accepted him as he was, but hell hath no fury like Hanzo’s scorn.   
Jesse arrived at the Eichenwalde base, slipping into the mini-apartment style bunk that he shared with Hanzo. It was roughly 3 o’clock in the morning, so the cowboy hoped Hanzo was sound asleep…but of course, he was wrong.  
“Jesse?” A gruff voice called out as a dark figure rose from the queen-sized bed they shared.   
Fuck.  
“A-Ahh hey there sweet pea!” Jesse anxiously responded, attempting to cover his ‘secret’ with his cloak.   
“Why are you home so late?” The Japanese male questioned, searching to find the light switch.   
“U-uh there’s no need to do that!” He yelped, rushing over to block the light switch. “I-I’ll be in bed right now! Just let me freshen up!”  
“Jesse? Why are you blocking the light? Why are you home so late?” Hanzo pressed again, feet beginning to touch the ground so he could find the light.  
“I-I’m not! I just don’t want ya to have to wake up! I’ll be in bed right away okay?”  
“Jesse.”  
“What is it, darlin’? Just go back to bed!”  
“Jesse, stop.”  
“Hanzo I—,” Before Jesse could finish, Hanzo had now stood and turned on the light switch behind his boyfriend, amber irises widening upon seeing the ‘secret’ he was so flimsily attempting to hide.   
“W…What…is…,”  
“L-Look, darlin’, I was on a mission with Lena and Satya and there was a bomb and then…well… I saw—,” Hanzo moved the cloak to the side to fully see what Jesse was hiding—a little girl.   
“We have to take her back, where are her parents? What is her name? Where did you find her?”  
“We can’t take ‘er back, Hanzo! ‘er family is gone! She’s just another lil’ thing affected by the omnic crisis!”   
“Then we can take her to an orphanage, refugee camp, adoption agency, something…but she cannot stay here.”  
“Why are ya bein’ like this? Do ya really want ‘er to be like Sombra? Or James? Or as stuck up as Satya? Why can’t we jus’ take her in for a bit and maybe—,”  
“Maybe what, Jesse? We take her in and have her grow up like Fareeha did? Ask Ana, she’ll tell you how much she regrets it! And did you even bother to ask me if I wanted a child?! I don’t!” The Japanese man spat, angrily stomping his foot.  
These words hurt Jesse, much like Hanzo had intended for them to. The burly man stood there for a minute, cradling the girl in his arms. She had dark brown hair and pale skin with some noticeable scars and bruises. There wasn’t anything extraordinary about her appearance, but she was beautiful to Jesse.   
“I made a vow to change myself, Hanzo…I believe helping a lil’ girl get back on ‘er feet for a lil’ while will help that… if ya don’t like it, then feel free to leave.” Jesse spoke sternly, gently placing the girl onto the bed. Hanzo stood for a minute, anger and anxiety flooding into his chest. He didn’t know why he had a bad feeling about this girl so much, but he did. He opened his mouth to say something angry, but seeing his boyfriends’ serious expression, his own softened. Hanzo wasn’t opposed to having children, in all honesty. He was simply worried that if he brings another Shimada into the world, biological or not, they would follow into the footsteps he and his brother once did. Amber irises shifted to the girl, feeling a familiar uneasiness. Shifting back to Jesse, Hanzo took a deep breath and nodded, softening his firm stance.   
“We can…talk about what we are going to do with her in the morning…how did you even find her?”  
“Lena and I were fightin’ some people and Satya placed her teleporter…I went through it and I ended up in the streets where all the gunfire and bombs left lots of people jus’ lyin’ there in comatose…I found ‘er lyin’ there unconscious and I jus’…took ‘er.”   
“Are you sure she had no family?”  
“Kids like ‘er don’t have parents, Hanzo.” Hanzo sighed and nodded, gesturing for Jesse to get into the bed.   
“I’ll have Angela examine her tomorrow…and maybe Sombra can look into if she has any siblings…” Jesse smiled softly at his lovers’ response, nodding and taking off his hat and most of his clothes, climbing into bed at the same time Hanzo did. The two were blocked by the girl in between them, but they still stayed in the bed. Jesse fell fast asleep, but Hanzo couldn’t bring himself to sleep at all.   
Who was this girl, and why was she now in their lives? This question would haunt Hanzo, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This chapter lil slow, but most first chapters are. The mystery will be more apparent soon! Hope you all stick around and review!


End file.
